


Je ne pleure pas - il pleut

by almayen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Conversations, Family Drama, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/pseuds/almayen
Summary: Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et Andromeda va ouvrir. Sur le palier, sa sœur, qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis cinq ans. Elle a envie de la laisser dehors, sous la pluie, de lui claquer la porte au nez. Mais Bellatrix pleure ; et elle ne peut pas laisser sa sœur pleurer sous la pluie. Alors elle la laisse rentrer.
Kudos: 4





	Je ne pleure pas - il pleut

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte est une réponse au 5e prompt de la foire organisée par le FoF. Il fallait que l'action se passe début août, que la personne 1 s'abrite de la pluie chez le personnage 2, qu'il y ait une nappe et la phrase "Oui. Oui, oui, oui".  
> Quand j'ai vu le prompt, je voulais faire un truc mignon, genre une demande en mariage. Sauf que c'est finalement ce moment entre Andromeda et Bellatrix qui s'est imposé dans mon esprit... Et une heure après, voici le résultat.

Des coups sont adressés sur la porte, et Andromeda se lève précipitamment – de qui peut-il s'agir ? Elle n'attend personne.

  
Alors qu'elle se dirige vers l'entrée, un sourire se fraye un chemin sur ses lèvres à l'idée qu'il pourrait peut-être s'agir de Ted Tonks – elle avait rendu-vous avec lui ce midi pour un pique-nique. Ils ont été obligés de l'annuler, en voyant la pluie s'abattre sur la ville – tant pis, ça sera pour une autre fois, ce sont-ils dit. Août vient à peine de débuter, il reste encore de nombreux jours ensoleillés. Mais peut-être que Ted lui a fait une surprise. Peut-être qu'il a décidé de braver la pluie, pour la rejoindre. Ils pouraient faire un pique-nique chez elle.

Et sans qu'elle puisse se contrôler, cette idée la fait sourire bêtement, comme une adolescente.

Mais son sourire disparaît quand elle ouvre la porte et voit la personne sur le seuil.

Bellatrix.

.

Elle n'a pas vu sa grande sœur depuis qu'elle est partie de la maison. Les mots qu'elle lui a adressé raisonnent toujours dans ses oreilles – comme quoi elle les trahissaient tous, pour un putain de moldu, qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle.

Andromeda voudrait lui fermer la porte au nez.

Mais c'est sa sœur. Malgré tout, Bellatrix reste sa sœur.

C'est sa sœur, et elle pleure.

Andromeda ne peut pas laisser sa sœur pleurer sous la pluie.

Alors elle s'écarte sans un mot pour la laisser rentrer, et Bellatrix, sans un mot non plus, rentre.

.

Toujours sans parler, Andromeda lui apporte une tasse de café. Noir. Elle dépose la tasse sur la nappe qu'elle aurait dû prendre pour ce fichu pique-nique, et Andromda se dit qu'elle aurait vraiment préféré que ce soit Ted qui frappe à cette porte. Ils auraient mangé du saucisson, des tomates cerises, auraient bu une petite bière. Il l'aurait embrassé, et elle aurait rigolé bêtement.

Là, Bellatrix boit silencieusement son café – et elle ne fait que ça.

Le silence lui pèse, alors Andromeda lui pose des questions générales – comment va-t-elle ? C'est une belle robe, tu l'as acheté où ? Tu as vu Narcissa récemment ? Tu...

Mais Bellatrix se contente de répondre distraitement. _Oui. Oui, oui, oui.._. Elle répond oui à tout, sans distinction de ses questions. Elle répond oui à des questions qui demandaient une réponse élaborée – elle répond oui à des questions qu'elle n'a pas encore posé.

Alors Andromeda tape du point sur la table – elle a la bonté d'accueillir sa sœur après ne pas l'avoir revu depuis ses propos meurtriers ! Elle ne veut pas un câlin ou même un merci – il s'agit de Bellatrix après tout – mais juste un peu de considération !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? finit-elle par lâcher hargneusement.

Bellatrix semble se rendre compte que la voix de sa sœur s'est faite dangereuse, alors elle se force à articuler autre chose que « oui ».

\- Je suis venue m'abriter de la pluie, hausse-t-elle les épaules.

C'est débile. Bellatrix est la sorcière la plus puissante qu'elle n'ait jamais vu – la pluie n'est pas un inconvénient pour elle. Elle pourrait transplaner au Sahara en un claquement de doigt si elle le voulait.

Mais Bellatrix est aussi la sorcière la plus intelligente qu'elle connaisse – et si elle n'a pas été capable de trouver une excuse plus élaborée que ça, c'est qu'elle ne va vraiment pas bien.

Sauf que Bellatrix est également la sorcière la plus cruelle qu'elle connaisse – alors Andromeda n'a pas pitié d'elle. C'est sa sœur, elle lui donne une tasse de café, mais elle ne peut faire abstraction des relations que celle-ci commence à avoir. Elle n'a donc pas la patience, ni l'envie, d'attendre qu'elle se décide à expliquer ce qu'elle fait ici.

Alors elle rigole de sa stupidité – qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de lui ouvrir sa porte ? Comme si cinq ans allaient changer quoi que ce soit à leur relation chaotique et brisée. Comme si Bellatrix avait changé et qu'elle allait lui raconter ses problèmes tranquillement autour d'une tasse de café. Non, ce serait de la faiblesse – et Bellatrix exèdre la faiblesse. Elle ne raconte pas ses problèmes. Elle les extériorise à coup de poings et de sorts interdits.

Mais Bellatrix ne va vraiment pas bien aujourd'hui : elle laisse des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux.

Si elle n'était pas sa petite sœur, Andromeda pressent qu'elle l'aurait tué pour avoir vu ce moment de faiblesse. Andromeda mise alors sur les Noël qu'elles ont passés ensemble et les tours qu'elles ont joué à Narcissa, et se rapproche d'elle doucement – Bellatrix est une bête féroce qui peut réagir d'instinct sans prévenir.

\- Je vais te faire un câlin, murmure-t-elle. Alors ne m'assassine pas.

Bellatrix ne l'assassine pas, et Andromeda lui fait un câlin. C'est très étrange. Presque autant étrange que de sentir les bras de sa sœur se refermer dans son dos et de s'y accrocher désespérément.

Mais très vite – trois secondes peut-être – Bellatrix recule. Andromeda aussi. Elle ne veut pas trop jouer avec le feu.

\- J'ai fait une fausse couche...

Andromeda n'a pas parlé et il n'y a personne d'autre dans la maison – cependant, elle ne parvient pas à croire que ces mots sortent de la bouche de Bellatrix.

\- C'est idiot, cet état dans lequel je suis, murmure-t-elle. Je n'en voulait même pas, de ce gosse.

Andromeda ne sait pas quoi dire. Elle n'a jamais été enceinte, elle ne sait pas ce que ressent Bellatrix en ce moment. Et puis, elle ne savait même pas que Bellatrix attendait un enfant.

\- Je crois que s'il était né, je l'aurais détesté. Je déteste son père. C'était mieux qu'il ne vienne jamais au monde.

Son père ? C'est vrai que Bellarix s'est mariée l'an dernier. Un certain Lestrange.

Là encore, Andromeda ne sait pas quoi dire. Elle ne connaît pas son époux.

Elle n'a pas été invitée au mariage.

\- Et puis, je suis moi. J'aurais été une mère horrible.

Il faut qu'elle répond quelque chose. Mais même si Andromeda est allée à Serpentard, elle a l'âme d'une Poufsouffle. Elle ne sait pas mentir.  
Et oui, Bellatrix aurait été une horrible mère. Mais ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on peut dire à sa sœur lorsqu'elle vous annonce avoir fait une fausse couche ?

Malheureusement, Andromeda a oublié un détail. Bellatrix est la meilleure legilimens qu'elle connaisse.

\- Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de dire ce que tu penses, Andromeda, crache-t-elle. Au lieu de toujours faire la petite miss parfaite qui n'en pense pas moins.

La cadette est fouettée par cette phrase elle n'a rien demandé. Elle, elle voulait juste faire un pique-nique avec Ted. Pas voir Bellatrix – et elle lui a quand même offert une tasse de café et son oreille.

\- Je suis désolée, se force-t-elle à répondre. Mais je ne peux pas contrôler ce que je pense. Tu n'as qu'à pas lire dans mes pensées.

\- Parce tu crois que je fais exprès ?

Non, Bellatrix ne le fait pas exprès. Elle a commencé à lire dans les pensées des gens lorsqu'elle était encore à Poudlard – là où les personnes normales doivent apprendre à lire dans les pensées, elle a dû apprendre à ne pas le faire. Et comme tout le reste, elle a finit par exceller dans son art, à ne lire dans les pensées des gens que lorsqu'elle le désirait – mais parfois, quand elle se sent mal, elle ne se contrôle pas.

Andromeda se dit qu'au fond, c'est peut-être ça le problème de Bellatrix. Elle est trop puissante, trop intelligente, trop forte, trop... trop. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un de plus fort qu'elle pour être canalisée sinon, elle exploserait.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle fréquente ce groupe dont on murmure le nom avec de plus en plus d'appréhension. Peut-être qu'il n'y a que ici qu'elle a trouvé quelqu'un a sa hauteur.

Ou peut-être est-elle simplement folle.

Mais elle ne le saura jamais avec certitude – parce que Bellatrix s'est déjà levée furibonde et dit sèchement :

\- Merci pour le café.

Et déjà, elle est partie.

Andromeda a finalement eu son merci.

Mais elle aurait préféré que Bellatrix ne dise rien, mais qu'elle reste. Qu'elle reste, qu'elles se disputent, qu'elles se reparlent. Et surtout, qu'elle ne parte pas. Parce qu'Andromeda pressent qu'elle est partie pour extérioriser sa colère, sa tristesse, son deuil avec violence.

Et parce qu'elle sent que cette fois-ci, Bellatrix ne reviendra plus jamais.


End file.
